Little Writings on the Wall
by stacked.autocracy
Summary: Affrikah's life led her to the Movement, a rival rebel group to the Underground. They both fought the Baron, they both fought each other. Then the Movement discovers something quite out of the ordinary which will lead her to some odd ends.
1. Prolouge

WAAAGHHH. Okay that was my attempt at a scary war-cry. Did it work? yeah didn't think so. Erm... different approach on a story, haven't seen any like it... I think. Yeah. Sure.

**Disclaimer:** Psh, I WISH i owned Jak 2. Sadly, I just own The Movement characters, and any characters related to the Movement.

I won't bug you with petty... Uh... pre-... stuff.

* * *

Everyone has their story. How they were orphaned as an infant and raised by lurkers only to find they'll soon rule the galaxy. Or, they got sucked into an alternate universe. That kind of stuff. Well, I don't. I grew up in a happy, four member family. Me, my brother, my mom and dad, oh and our crocadog, Juju. I stayed there till I was 18, then me and my brother, Ezek, who was 24 at the time, opened up a weapons shop. Yes, a weapons shop. He learned and taught me some of the trade. I'm no where near as good as him though. But anyways, this was when we were recruited by Jet. We were recommended by a "contact" of his, for our weaponry. But, here I am, 4 years later in the Movement. Yeah, there's a movement besides the Underground, and yes we know about the Underground and yes they know about us. We're all in the same boat, but we still hate each other. 

Whatever.

About the Movement, we're actually seen as more an annoyance than a threat. That pisses me off because we've worked our _asses_ off to take the baron down. But he's like a vine, you chop off one foot, you get three feet the next day. Anyways, back to how boring my life was. It's not boring any more. Thank Mar. I'm happy to say I'm the proud owner of a story, as of the beginning of my time in the Movement. It's nonstop action here. And this story is still going; the plot keeps twisting and twisting… I love it. This may seem cliché, but I love danger, and that's all the Movement is. Adrenaline rushes are what I strive for.

Speaking of the Movement (again), I think you're going to want to know about everyone, eh? Actually, I bet you don't, but you gotta hear it anyways, or you'll be completely lost. So the major people that matter in my life are Rondos, Jet, Ezek, Kareem, Nateesha, Lalaine (actually I hate her), Frank, and Barmypants the Conquistador, who is Frank's alter ego. More about that later. So, Rondos started the whole Movement. He's old, too old, but he's still got the energy and spirit of a youth. He's the force behind the whole operation, and it seems like he knows everything. He's got all sorts of things up his sleeve. Plus, his skin is red. Dunno why, but it's pretty sweet.

Ahh, Jet… Jetty-Jet, Jettypoo, JJ… man, I love torturing the poor man. It's all outta pure love though. He's like my brother. When he first recruited me and Ezek, he was actually quite the asshole. I set him straight though. He's pretty damn tall. 'Bout 6'7" with green dreadlocks and grey eyes. Skinny as a mofo too. Eh, he's like the hot older brother that all my friends want but can't cave because he's currently taken by Lalaine, the biggest, ditziest bitch around. But she's a spy, a damn good one, and we need her. She's got black hair and violet eyes that always seem to be glaring at me. I guess she's jealous that I see Jet more than her. I think he's getting tired of her. Thank Mar, finally. It's been 2 years, about time. Whatever. (I like saying that in case you hadn't noticed)

Then comes the Ezeeeeeekkkkkk! Also known as my brother. It's weird, cause no one would think we were related. I got our dad's turquoise hair and mom's brown eyes, while Ezek got our mom's darrrrk green hair and dad's blue eyes. He's pretty average for a guy. Built and about 6'. Perfect for the Movement.

Next in line is Vazeem, our very own ex-Marauder. We don't have to worry about him being a traitor or anything; he's a sworn enemy against them. He's got dark skin with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a turban and knows the desert better than he knows himself. And he's much more… oh I don't know how to put it… but he's more mature than the usual Marauders. You can always go to him for some sort of Wastelander proverb or something.

Then comes Nateesha, also my best and truest friend. She helped Rondos found the Movement, 6 years ago when she was only 19. She's absolutely gorgeous. Toned body with pretty chocolate skin, green eyes, and the longest black hair you've ever seen (think Akasha from Queen of the Damned). She's not one to laugh much, but she's the kindest, most honest person out of all of us. Very soft spoken, she is.

Oi vey.

This leaves us Frank. He has red hair and the most electrifying green eyes ever. He's not from our world. He's from some place called "Earth". No one knows how he got here, and he doesn't remember, but he's damn useful. He's one of the smartest computer people around, aside from Vin… But we lost him to the Underground ages ago. Frank can hack anything, with anything. But, oh Mar, a run in with some dark ego never left him the same. He's got two personalities now. Luckily, they're both on the good side. Two and a half years ago, Frank met Barmypants the Conquistador, his alter-ego. You never know when he's gonna show, but it's always hilarious.

This leaves me.

Affrikah Creighton. Call me Affie **if** we're on good terms. So like I said before, I have turquoise hair and brown eyes. I'm pretty short; only 5'4. And I'm 20. This makes me feel like a midget. But I'm not, so screw you. Erm… What else… Oh I guess I should tell you I'm like every other busty chika in this town. Endless boobs, tiny waist, and curves in all the right places. Whatever. Thankfully, I'm considered 'one of the guys' in the Movement. Oh and I'm like… half robot. My right leg up to about mid-thigh is robotic, and so is my right hand, up to the middle of my forearm. Ok, so that's hardly like… a quarter robot, so shoot me! I didn't always have these fake arms and legs though. I used to be 100 elf! This was quite recent actually. About two years ago, I had been sent out by Rondos to recruit a new member. I never got to them. The Baron had caught wind of our current interest and took it upon himself to intercept our mission with a horde of KGs and a particularly nasty BlastBot. My partner, Damian, and I put up a damn good fight. It wasn't enough though. Damian lost his life, and I guess I was the lucky one… I was near death and Rondos and Nateesha saved me. The BlastBot had set a detonator just a foot a way from Damian. I was a few feet away, and he got the brunt of the blast.

Oh Damian… how I loved him. More than anything. We met in the Movement when we were assigned to meet some Spargans in the Wasteland. We hit it off instantly. I loved everything about him, his aqua eyes, dirty blonde hair, and charming, mellow personality. I miss him so, so much… Seems like yesterday we were avoiding Rondos after completing a mission a bit late. I bet you don't care. But you're reading this, so actually, I bet you do. Right? Of course.

That recruit was caught by the Baron, from what I had last heard. Oh well, he wasn't much of a loss. Ever since that day, I never enjoyed talking. You're lucky to get a sentence out of me. I'm not much of a conversationalist; I say what I need and only what I need. I'm chock full of thoughts though. I guess you could say what I don't say, I think. Cause as you can see, I haven't shut up… If you want to call this whole… whatever it is my thoughts. I guess it's time I DO shut up, eh? Let the story just take its course…

* * *

OKAY! Prolouge is officially done! Actually, I could have done better... but this is something that I've throw together in my own spare time when I'm bored and I thought it'd be fun to makea real story.

I can't garantee when the next one will be out, so you're going to have to be patient.

Did we like? Dislike? Please review! It's only the first chapter, sillies! Mmmmmmmmkaybye.


	2. Odd News and Problems

**Disclaimer: **I own everything in this one chapter, except for the KGs and Hellcats.

I'm slowly introducing the cast of Jak 2, so have some patience.  
And I can't believe I'm telling you guys to be patient, while I'm actually one of the most impatient people I know! I was typing this up and I swear, I basically had a conversation with my computer.

Me: Would you just flippin' type yourself up!  
The Story: ...  
Me: Gee, thanks.

Then i got up and left for a bit. Made me feel quite accomplished if I do say so myself:-)

Yeah so, I've played Jak3, **but** only up to the accursed Gun Course 2. Still haven't beaten that part. So I don't really know what I'm talking about when it comes to the Outer Wasteland. Bear with me.

**I'd like to thanks jaklover123, and kaa90 for being my first reviews.  
**You two deserve a cookie! Too bad I can't give you one... so I updated for you. Everyone wins!

* * *

A short girl and a jittery redhead boy looked down in guilt. They _really _didn't want to hear the "speech". Everyone had been getting some variation of it a lot lately, and those two were about to get their own little version.

"I'm disappointed. This is not the potential of a Movement member. Fraternizing while you're on a mission! And everyone wonders why the Movement isn't taken seriously! Unthinkable. Out of my sight." With this, the girl and the redhead shuffled out.

"Frank." The redhead stopped and turned, "Stop. I expect more from you."

"Sorry Affie, won't happen again." The boy's cheeks blazed with embarrassment, knowing she meant business. What Affrikah says, always had meaning, she only spoke when necessary and people made sure to listen. Everyone's trying to get her to talk more though; they say it's her therapy. Everyone wants her to get over what happened all those years ago.

The turquoise haired woman in question sighed and rubbed her temple as Frank once again, slinked out. '_Ugh, what am I going to do? Praxis has something up his sleeve, the Movement members are completely disregarding their missions, and the damn Metal Heads are on the move again. Mar, where's Rondos when you need him?'_ Affrikah though. Her mind was crammed to the brim right now. '_I need to relax. A bath would do me some good.'_

Agreeing with the thought, Affrikah left her makeshift desk at the Movement HQ. The HQ was under an inn in the Port. The inn, called the Admiral's Arms, wasn't used much, and one of the more trustworthy members of the Movement owned it, making it ideal for an HQ. Today was one of those few and far between days off she that she had, she had planned on taking full advantage of it, yet she somehow ended up at the HQ. You can only guess her surprise though when she saw Frank and a new blonde recruit doin' the deed on his desk… which just so happens to be right across from hers. This blonde was the same one that's done two other Movement members and she's only been here for a month. Affrikah was thinking of telling Jet to get someone to off her. Just kicking her off the Movement would be much too dangerous, and keeping her is just distracting every one. This was the dirty part of the Movement. The killing. She didn't always particularly enjoy being in the Movement. Hell, it was horrible most of the time, spies, death, deadly missions, resources… or lack thereof… so much to put into the formula. But, all in all, she knew it was the greatest thing that's ever happened to her.

Affie walked into her small home in the Bazaar district, and sighed again. The bath would have to wait. She had forgotten some papers that she wanted to pick up. Affrikah hopped back on her zoomer, just outside the Bazaar and headed to the HQ. She got there soon enough, got the papers, and just as she was about to leave, Vazeem, who lived at the HQ, rushed in.

"Affie! So glad to see you! Amazing news from the Extended Retrieval Mission in the Outer Wasteland! The team found some ancient artifacts. Get this though, a carbon date test on the artifacts shows that they were pre-Precursor!" Vazeem's voice was filled with unnatural childish excitement, but hey, who wouldn't be? They might have just discovered that the Precursors aren't the ancient ones!

"Impossible." Was Affrikah's response.

"Well, we aren't sure, but the immediate response tests show it. The team should be here tomorrow afternoon, then we can contact Rondos."

Affrikah nodded as the two bade each other farewell. She left and hopped on her zoomer. A few minutes into her journey, some Krimzon Guards and Hellcats rushed past her.

'_Must be some Underground idiot.' _She though, '_The Movement is much better trained in stealth and con, we haven't had a soldier get caught yet… with the exception of that one time…'_ That brought back memories about her and Damian. Shaking her head she moved onto more important matters.

'_If those artifacts real are before the Precursors time, why… we'd have this war in the bag!'_ Affrikah was deep in though, so she didn't notice the zoomer headed straight for her.

"Watch out lady!" someone shouted. Affrikah looked up and that split second was all she needed. Both riders jumped off their zoomers and an instant later, the zoomers collided. Affrikah's reflexes didn't help her a second time though, as the person pulled her into an alley on the side and covered her mouth. She protested, but then stopped. A blade was to her neck. When your foes have the upper hand, it's their call. A few KGs ran by and the person released their hold on her mouth but kept the knife there.

"I don't want any trouble. Let me go unharmed, and I won't tell anyone." The curved blade tightened and Affrikah swallowed, keeping a cool head. Then the knife was gone, and so was its holder. Affrikah looked around and saw nothing but people walking and flying (on zoomers obviously) through the narrow entry way of the alley. That whole escapade lasted about 5 minutes, but had felt like an eternity. Shuddering, the elf walked out of the alleyway, only to find her zoomer black and smoldering, completely totaled. Signing she began the walk home. Luckily she wasn't far from her destination, so it didn't take much more than 10 minutes.

'_Finally, a much needed bath…'_

But when you're in a rebel group, you're never actually off a day of work. Her comm. Unit when off not moments after she walked through the door. The message wasn't well received. It was Jet. He was on the Extended Retrieval Mission along with Ezek and 5 others.

"Co-…me –in…! An...-yone –om- n! Do y--… c-py! T-..s i- EMS Retr-v-l u-nit 182! We are under attack! Rep-peat! We a…" Then there was static.

Giving no room for time, Affrikah sent out a message to all members, "Attention, all available members are to report to the HQ A.S.A.P. Repeat, all available members are to report to the HQ, immediately!" Knowing that all the members had their units on at all times, she rushed out of her home and got onto a zoomer.

She entered the HQ to find a group of groggy MMs (it's late at night now) all standing about, trying to look attentive. Nateesha, Vazeem, and Frank were among them. The Movement wasn't very big at all, only about 40 strong, and about 20 people responded to Affrikah's message. She strode in with an air of authority and began her overview on what she knew of the situation.

"Unit EMS-182 is under attack in the Outer Wasteland. I received a distress message approximately 11 minutes ago. We need to send out a party to make sure that mission is carried out. They have something that may change the tide of the war into our favor." Affrikah tried to make is sound like she only care that the mission was completed, but everyone knew that she was scared to death for her brother.

"Frank and members E4 to E7 (4 people including Frank) will stay here and maintain communication. Vazeem and E9 to E13 (5 people including Vazeem) will be the scouting party. Nateesha, everyone else, and I will be the main rescue party. Move it, I want us out of here in no more than 10 minutes!"

Suddenly the HQ was bustling with activity as everyone made preparations to go. Affrikah having already come prepared, stood over a map of what was know about the Outer Wasteland and holding a handheld digital map showing what she hoped was the EMR's beacon. Not much was known about the geography of the Outer Wasteland, so Affrikah was praying to Mar that it was the right location… and that its host was still alive…

* * *

That's it! Chapter 2 is finitio! Story's gonna pick up in the next few chapters, I have a lot to introduce, so it might take a while.

Review and I'll love youuuuu!


End file.
